


【蝙绿】在你看来

by QiuOmg



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce felt guilty, Fluff, Hal's injured, Ollie obviously made it happen, the plot of Justice League # 52#50 is a little different, they have a date
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiuOmg/pseuds/QiuOmg
Summary: “我看起来有这么糟吗？布鲁斯。”“为什么这么说。”“因为你看起来就像见了鬼。”
Relationships: Hal Jordan & Bruce Wayne, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

（1）

布鲁斯知道他周围的同事都喜欢用他的那句名言“Because I'm Batman.”来调侃他，也喜欢调侃他“无所不知”。  
蝙蝠侠的确无所不知。  
每个人都知道对着蝙蝠侠如果想要出其不意，那同样的招数最好别来第二次。  
但这却的确是他第一次使用绿灯戒。

莫比乌斯之椅所带给他的巨大知识储备源源不断的塞进他那虽然突破人类极限、但仍注定得有极限的大脑，他忍受着巨大的痛苦，在战火纷飞的战场上强迫自己找出阻止这一切的方法，阻止新生的达克塞德，阻止格雷尔，停止这场混战。  
他必须做到。  
因为他是蝙蝠侠。  
他几乎将自己所有的注意力都集中在寻找解决办法的事情上———这很不容易，这就好比将手伸进一个装满豌豆的容器里寻找一粒米粒。隐约间他感觉到达克塞德的欧米伽射线在自己身旁炸开了花，紧接着莫比乌斯之椅往一侧一沉。他努力的集中自己为数不多的注意力，发现哈尔·乔丹正奋力扒在他一侧椅子上———没有穿制服。  
你疯了。布鲁斯想对他说。  
他知道哈尔在很多时候是一个年轻气盛、过于鲁莽还有着不下于自己的自毁倾向的存在。但他还是没有想到哈尔会鲁莽到在欧米伽射线、沙赞的雷霆之力、绿灯能量与格雷尔的战斧纷飞中脱掉自己的戒指与所有防护，以一介凡人之躯暴露在同样暴露在半空、仿佛一个移动的巨大靶子的莫比乌斯之椅上。见鬼，他还穿着那件老旧得发亮的飞行夹克和李维斯的破旧仔裤。不远处的黛安娜挥着着火神之剑，由众神的能工巧匠火神赫淮斯托斯所打造的守护银镯刀枪不入。  
布鲁斯知道这个世界疯了。  
他知道自己疯了。  
他也知道哈尔疯了。  
他们疯了因为这个世界就是疯狂的。  
但看来哈尔总是喜欢在各种地方打破常规。  
“布鲁斯，我是哈尔。”  
他混乱不堪的脑子在隆隆战火声与喊杀声里勉强辨识出哈尔的声音。  
你疯了。  
“你的戒指…你会死的——”太多的知识嘶叫着撕扯着他的大脑皮层，刺激着他脆弱的神经末梢，他听见自己断断续续的吐出这几个字。  
你疯了。  
又一声爆裂声冲击着他的耳膜。  
“比起我，这个宇宙更需要你。”  
雨点隔着蝙蝠战衣打在他身上，顺着制服的缝隙贴着他的皮肤流下，又湿又冷。他眼前环绕着蓝色的电流，雨看起来很猛烈，打在他的下巴上竟还有些痛感。他很好奇身旁这个穿着飞行皮夹克的男人是不是也已经浑身湿透了，飞行皮夹克防水吗？他的白衬衫能形成保护罩吗？杀死他父母的凶手是谁？阻止达克塞德的答案是什么？小丑的真名是什么？耳边的滋滋电流声什么时候才会停止？雨点打在面罩上的声音实在是太吵了，黛安娜那把剑什么时候能不再试图划开达克塞德的盔甲？乔丹刚刚说了什么？  
“用你的意志，布鲁斯。”  
耳边响起的哈尔的声音猛然间将他脑海中一切混沌都驱散了。他感觉到指尖传来一阵炽热，像有一团火在他指尖燃起，这太他妈疼了，疼痛感有了实体，直直照着他的脸就是一拳，把他从莫比乌斯之椅上轰了下来，彻底把他打醒了。  
这一定是哈尔梦寐以求的，他想到。照着我的脸揍上一拳。  
他挣扎着撑起身体，浑身的骨头都痛的要命，脑袋也是。他看见被绿灯意志能量一同轰开的哈尔倒在不远处，雨水打湿的泥泞土地上的泥土毁了他的衣服，周遭燃烧的烈火散发出来的热浪又将它们很快烤干，他看见哈尔挣扎的想要起身。他看见格雷尔踏过烈火，手中的巨斧被烧得火热。她直直朝哈尔逼来，显然哈尔在战斗中的表现让她无法小觑——哪怕哈尔如今已经失去了戒指。他看见哈尔注视着格雷尔火红的眼瞳，他骨架上覆盖着血肉，血肉上包裹着皮肤，皮肤外裹着人造化纤与牛皮革，它们是唯一挡在利斧、神力与哈尔凡人躯体之间的东西。他的眼中毫无畏惧，烈焰在他眼眸中跳动。  
“勇敢。但是愚蠢透顶。”格雷尔冷冷的声音在战场上环绕，冰得刺骨。  
就这一次。布鲁斯想到。我十二分的赞同她的话。  
就当他以为失去任何防护（除了那件该死的旧飞行夹克外）的哈尔即将要在这个疯女人的利斧下被劈成两半时，感谢上帝，大芭达带着神兵天降，阻止了这一切的发生。  
哈尔很侥幸的没有被一分为二。  
事实上，他看起来十分从容———走过诸神与众英雄厮杀的战场，将布鲁斯从地上拉起来。  
“你记得椅子跟你说了什么吗？布鲁斯。我们怎么阻止达克塞德？”哈尔问道。  
比起自己差点横尸战场，这才是最重要的。没错。  
你疯了。  
“还有格雷尔。”布鲁斯说到。“他们互相连接，我记得…”  
接下来的一切发生的都太快了。  
夜枭夺走了椅子，消失在传送光线中，彌里娜和戴安娜与格雷尔扭打着，众英雄齐齐扑向达克塞德，而他被绿灯温暖的能量环绕着，朝戴安娜吼出那差点害死他自己与哈尔的、唯一能终结这一切混乱的答案————  
有什么东西炸裂开来，巨大的能量浪潮席卷，可能离他们很远，又或许很近，没有什么区别，因为他们皆是肉体凡胎。  
当布鲁斯将挡在自己身前的披风放下时，发现那令人安心的绿灯能量依旧在他周身游走，保护他的身体不受伤害。  
绿灯戒能成为宇宙间最强大的武器不无道理，难怪哈尔———  
———哈尔———  
布鲁斯猛的扭身。  
哈尔。  
有什么和绿灯能量同样温热的东西透过能量罩溅到了他脸上。  
大口的鲜血从哈尔口中涌出，染得他胸前那件被泥土糊住的白色内衬看起来更加糟糕。一根钢筋穿透了他的右胸。  
“哦，操。”他听见哈尔含着满口的鲜血含糊不清的骂了一句，更多的鲜血伴随着他这个动作洒在他的皮鞋上。哈尔的身体摇晃了两下，在他眼前直挺挺的倒下了。  
那枚该死的绿灯戒依旧在布鲁斯的手指上璀璨生辉。


	2. Chapter 2

（2）

“听着，布鲁斯，”在医院墙白的渗人的重症病房外，黛安娜轻声对布鲁斯说到。“这不是你的错。不要因此自责。”  
布鲁斯没有回答她。  
透过病房门上的玻璃，病床上处于昏迷中的哈尔的脸和医院该死的墙一样白。  
其他联盟的成员都忙于战后的善后工作，除了巴里赶来确认了哈尔的情况外，其余人员都分身乏术———至少他们不能穿着超级英雄的制服大摇大摆的走进医院（虽然面前这个嘴角抿成一条直线的护士长看上去就算是达克塞德来探病也不会轻易给他放行）。  
“灯戒在我手里。”  
他攥紧拳头，挤压着手指上的灯戒。  
他总善于等待。  
他厌恶无能为力的等待。  
我是那个应该有所作为的人。  
我是那个手上带着灯戒的人。  
我本应该一样升起防护罩，将队友保护在其中。  
我本来应该像一个绿灯侠一样。像哈尔一样。做到这点这本应该一点都不难———  
“———就有这么难吗！？”他扭过头，看到奥利*怒气冲冲的从走廊另一头走来，护士长不满的提醒他保持安静。  
奥利在他面前定住了，他看起来气疯了，脸上那看起来有些滑稽的山羊胡子简直就要竖了起来。“就有这么难吗！？”奥利对着他咆哮着，他们之间就隔着那面镶在门上的玻璃，哈尔静悄悄的躺在床上，看起来了无生息。  
“我知道这不容易，”奥利的唾沫星子简直都要飞到布鲁斯的胡渣上了。布鲁斯没有后退。“———我用过，就构造出了一只箭*———脑子就像要炸开一样的疼———但看在上帝的面子上，他就这样站在你身边———难不成你连抬起手尝试一下都这么困难吗？！”  
黛安娜在奥利开始产生用行动进一步表达自己对布鲁斯的不满的想法之前拦住了他。  
他看起来很想揍布鲁斯一顿。但他到底没有哈尔那般有种。

奥利最终在黛安娜的劝说下和救死扶伤的护士长杀人的目光下离开了。布鲁斯不知道是黛安娜的“这不是他的错，奥利，这种结果同样是他不想见到的。”还是护士长那句“先生，我知道你很关心哈尔·乔丹先生的健康状况———但我不得不指出站在这里大喊大叫对他的健康状况毫无积极作用。”起了作用，但总之奥利还是乖乖（对此布鲁斯抱有异议）离开了。  
护士长在“请”走奥利之后同样过来（客气的）请布鲁斯离开。  
哈尔目前的状况只允许他的紧急联系人与直系亲属看望，而布鲁斯显然两者兼不具。  
在停车场里布鲁斯撞见了一路飙车而至的卡萝。  
他曾经在一次晚宴上见过这个有着一头漂亮黑色长发的女人，美丽又精明，眼中闪烁着危险的光芒，她看起来像一条漂亮的毒蛇，哈尔爱她因为她正是如此。她匆匆与他擦肩而过，看起来甚至没有注意到为什么哥谭首富会出现在绿灯侠所在的医院门前。  
但在布鲁斯背对着她时，他感受到了来自背后尖锐的目光。

虽然那气场看起来像极了麦格教授的护士长不允许布鲁斯在哈尔的病房门口瞎晃悠，但这并不代表布鲁斯没有其他的办法溜进哈尔的病房。

当晚的月亮清朗极了，冷白的月光透过窗户照在哈尔同样没有血色的脸了。  
一个阴影从窗前一晃而过。  
蝙蝠侠无声无息的撬开窗户，翻进屋内。像极了一只猫。  
哈尔看起来没有被吵醒。他很满意。  
他转身轻轻关上窗。  
“你知道吗？你大可以从门进来，这就是他们设计门的意义所在。”  
布鲁斯转过身。哈尔躺在病床上对他眨眨眼睛，虚弱的咧嘴笑着。他的脸在月光下白的像一张纸。  
现在到底是谁更像吸血鬼了？布鲁斯想。  
“让我猜猜，你黑了医院病房的监控？”  
哪怕躺在重症病房里，哈尔的嘴依旧停不下来。  
布鲁斯知道这只是哈尔一种转移注意力的方式。吗啡的量看起来被减少了，哈尔的身体对此明显有所察觉。  
“准确来说，是提姆干的。”布鲁斯指正到。“我是来还东西的。”  
他从口袋里掏出绿灯戒。  
“太妙了，”哈尔轻轻吹着口哨：“绿灯戒从蝙蝠侠的万能腰带里被掏出来———我得说，你的腰带里的确需要备上一枚，像奥利一样*。”  
哈尔的这句话明显没有其他指向性，但不妨碍布鲁斯站在哈尔的重症病房里，看着哈尔躺在病床上，手里拿着他的灯戒，他胃再一次不舒服的搅在一起。  
他短暂的拥有了哈尔的这一枚，然后他把一切都搞砸了。  
“我看起来有这么糟吗？布鲁斯。”他听见哈尔说到。  
“为什么这么说。”他问。  
哈尔笑了：“因为你看起来就像见了鬼。”  
“那可能是因为你看到了我眼睛上倒映着的你的脸。”  
布鲁斯走到哈尔床头，将戒指递给他。  
他看见哈尔挣扎着想要将他的手从厚重的被单下挣脱出来，于是他替哈尔撩起被子的一角，捧起哈尔的手将戒指戴回到他的手上。哈尔的中指上磨了一圈小小的茧子，不难看出平时灯戒都呆在哪里。  
哈尔侧头看在布鲁斯将灯戒戴着他手上，坏笑着又吹了一声口哨：“哦，别说了，我愿意。”  
布鲁斯摆出了他那出了名的“蝙蝠侠不赞同的目光”，对病床上胸口缠满绷带的、笑嘻嘻的男人皱着眉头。  
这当然没有任何作用，就好像在对着一个砖头皱眉。哈尔·乔丹是同样的出了名的不吃他这一套，就像哈尔不明白为什么会有人恐惧蝙蝠侠一样———他只觉得他好玩。  
在他将哈尔的手放回原位、盖上被子后，他站起身准备离开。  
他的意识告诉自己他会想要在这里多呆一会，但他找不到什么合适的借口———他或许可以像一个大蝙蝠一样站在病房黑暗角落里注视着哈尔，但这太他妈傻了。  
“嘿。”他身后，哈尔轻轻的说到：“这不是你的错。”  
你疯了。  
“什么？”他回过头。  
“这不是你的错。”哈尔平静的注视着他，他的脸还是很白，甚至连嘴唇都不是红润的，但他的眼睛很亮，亮得吓人。  
“我知道对你来说可能“抱歉”两个字太扎嘴了，所以让我们直接跳过那些俗套的、磨磨唧唧的‘都怪我’的对话来到最后一环，这不是你的问题，当我选择在战场摘下灯戒套到你手上时，我就对接下来可能发生的一切都做好了准备，所以你不用责备自己，我是个大男孩了，我能对自己的行为负责，我也可以照顾得了我自己。”  
这太亮了。布鲁斯试图不去直视哈尔的眼睛，仿佛担心和他对视的那一瞬间自己就会变成赤身裸体，然后灰飞烟灭。或许我才是吸血鬼。他想。  
你疯了。  
“——但我不得不再次指出，哈尔，你总是欠乏思考，太过鲁莽了，你差点因此丧命。”布鲁斯听见自己说到。  
“哦看在上帝的面子上，”哈尔虽然没有力气对他比个中指，但明显有力气对他翻了个白眼。“布鲁斯，你可以等我从病床上下来后再扯这些没用的。”  
“你知不知道如果等到那天意味着我得等上半个月吗？”  
“要这么久吗？”哈尔喊道。  
“你断了三条肋骨，轻微内脏出血，右胸贯穿式伤口，轻微脑震荡。要我得说在那次能量冲击中你能保持四肢健全就算是走了狗屎运了。”  
哈尔努努嘴：“灯戒会加速我身体的伤口愈合———不然在经历了宇宙中各具特色的武器轮番轰炸后，我的身体早就得变得和月球表面一样了，所以确切的说再过几天我就可以出院了。”  
“我依旧建议你在医院里多呆几天，以便更好的观察你的身体状况。你不必担心医疗账单的问题———”  
布鲁斯看到哈尔的表情，意识到自己说错话了。  
“听着，布鲁斯，我是个成年人了。”哈尔脸上的笑容消失了，好在他看起来没有因为这句话而太过生气：“我有工作能力，能养活得了我自己，不需要你因为我给你的手上套了枚戒指就抢着来给我的医药费买单———我最后这句话是不是听起来有点太过奇怪了？”  
“是有点。”布鲁斯表示赞同。  
他不想惹哈尔生气，所以他没有再接着说下去。  
和灯侠共事这么久后，反驳哈尔对他来说已经成了一种习惯，他也深知哈尔对此也乐在其中，而就目前看来这种情况下不是什么秉持习惯的好时机。  
于是他明智的道了晚安（忽略了哈尔那句小声的“混球”），飞身跃出窗外，消失在高楼之间。

*N52里奥利和哈尔互动不多，但管他呢。  
*《绿灯侠·重生》中奥利用灯戒构造出了一支箭攻击塞尼斯托  
*奥利的箭袋里有一枚哈尔戒指的复制品。


	3. Chapter 3

（3）

或许是布鲁斯对于“几天”这个量词有误解，要不就是哈尔显然在地球过着公转周期起码是地球几倍的木星时间，不然这都解释不了为什么在躺进重症病房的一又四分之三天后哈尔会穿着绿灯军团的制服在瞭望塔上和巴里与奥利喝着咖啡，听着他俩日常为用何种手段维持秩序而互喷口水（奥利的罗宾逊帽檐几乎怼到了巴里额头上）。  
“灯侠。”他走上前说到。哈尔扭头看看他。  
哈尔的面颊上还有在那场能量冲击中被碎石滑破的痕迹。  
布鲁斯突然间记不清楚自己正打算和哈尔说些什么了。  
他感觉自己的嘴巴有点干，他的注意力被哈尔脸上那道该死的划痕吸引了。  
为什么哈尔不能多注意一下自己脸上还有伤呢？  
等不到他下一句话的灯侠有些不耐烦的皱了皱眉头，问道：“有什么事吗？”  
“有些事我们得聊一聊。”他反应过来，干巴巴的说到，他能感觉到一旁的奥利和巴里都停下了他们精彩的辩论赛，将注意力转移到了他和哈尔身上。  
布鲁斯选择忽视掉那些带着点八卦气息的目光。

“你是否听漏了什么，当我说‘几天’的时候，我没有让你在两天后就来瞭望塔报道。”  
当哈尔跟他来到一处安静角落后，布鲁斯隔着面罩皱眉道。  
他知道自己那能将普通罪犯吓破胆的语气与目光在黑色面罩与惨白色护目镜的配合下恐吓效果翻倍，但这一切用在哈尔身上依旧令他感觉自己在试图威吓一块砖。  
这就是哈尔的独特所在。  
“呦呦，放轻松，大蝙蝠。”哈尔皱着眉：“你不是我的老板，也不是我老爸，所以———我想什么时候出院就什么时候出院，就算是病房门口那个护士长‘麦格教授’也拦不住我。”  
所以他也觉得她像麦格教授啊。布鲁斯不由得勾了勾嘴角。  
哈尔看他的表情仿佛他才应该是那个在医院病床上多待几天的人。  
“你应该多关心一下你自己，而不这个宇宙，也不是我。”  
“知道了，老爸。”哈尔哼了一声：“而你应该把目光从我身上挪开，多把注意力分给这个联盟里的其他人———比如调解一下黛安娜和克拉克的感情问题。”  
“有事找我吗？”克拉克端着一杯浓黑咖啡飘过，扭头问到。他看起来很需要它，因为他刚刚在死线将之前赶完关于这次达克赛德战争的新闻稿。  
“没有，大个子。”哈尔笑嘻嘻的说到，趁机侧身从布鲁斯身旁溜走了。  
克拉克狐疑地注视着哈尔飞走的背影，又皱着眉头不解的望向布鲁斯，试图从他的好友身上得到一个答案。  
布鲁斯挑了挑眉毛，扭身离开了。

“你觉得怎么样，奥利。”  
休息室里，巴里眯着眼睛，看着哈尔从布鲁斯身旁飞走，问向站在他身边、视力明显比他敏锐太多的奥利，“你能看出什么吗？”  
“我不确定，”奥利喃喃道：“除了布鲁斯看起来想约哈尔出去约会以外，我什么都看不出来。”  
“布鲁斯。”巴里眯着眼睛重复道。  
“嗯。”  
“想约。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“哈尔？”  
“是的。”  
“你终于疯了吗？？？”  
“我既没疯也没瞎，巴里。我的眼神好得很，脑子也一样。”奥利看起来像是受到了莫大的侮辱。  
巴里沉默着看着布鲁斯消失在走廊尽头。  
“你觉得有戏吗？”他问。  
“我赌十美元。”奥利哼了一声：“哈尔这家伙或许很清楚自己的魅力所在，但相信我，他在感受别人爱意的方面迟钝得像是台老式拖拉机。”  
巴里摸摸后脖，看起来有些糊涂了。“所以他和卡萝怎么样了？”他知道奥利有架来自费里斯公司的绿箭飞机（尾翼上有个别致的“A”），显然奥利比自己更了解卡萝。  
“砸了。”奥利聊起好友的感情生活时叹了一大口气。“卡萝说她在他们两人之间的关系里看不见未来。”  
“嘿。”  
哈尔飘到他们身边。  
“你们在聊什么呢？”  
奥利和巴里很有默契的摆出了一脸无辜的表情。  
“我们在谈论关于新泽西州房产投资的问题。“巴里快速的说道。一旁的奥利虽然嘴角抽了两下，但还是很认真的看着哈尔点了点头。  
哈尔狐疑的看着他们两个，仿佛他俩也应该陪着布鲁斯一起到医院里待几天。


	4. Chapter 4

（4）

“所以，你和布鲁斯·韦恩是怎么认识的？”  
卡萝一边翻阅着哈尔最新提交的飞行报告，一边从成堆的文件中抬起头来。  
“你说什么？”哈尔装作惊讶。  
卡萝对“扮演超级英雄”的过家家游戏不感兴趣，她只想运营好她父亲的公司，还有飞。星蓝石对她唯一的诱惑或许也只有能让她撇开一切，自由飞翔。  
哈尔和卡萝没有过多的透露自己同事的真实身份（除了奥利，他在通过哈尔认识卡萝后，就自己跑来要求定制一架“绿箭号”，该死的），其中当然也包括蝙蝠侠。如果卡萝不主动问，他也不会主动说。  
幸好卡萝从来都不是什么八卦的人。  
但卡萝现在的神情离“我在说正事”有着十万八千里远的距离。  
他感觉自己右胸口的伤口隐约有些发痒———它快好了（赞美灯戒），但也没有好全。不过只要不影响飞行，那便没有所谓。  
卡萝也没有因为哈尔的受伤而给他所谓的假期———她是哈尔的青梅竹马，但同时也是个追求公司利益最大化的女人。竞争对手对她手里的资源垂涎三尺，手下的数千名员工指望着她来给他们发工资———而他们的工资也不是卡萝凭空变出来的，每一天支撑她起床的最大动力就是她对公司发展和手下员工们工资的责任。这就是为什么哪怕卡萝保养得再好，额角也依旧有着浅浅的细纹———生活中总有太多该死的烦心事要惹她皱眉，而哈尔深知自己是其中之一。所以哈尔最好在每天她还是他老板的时间里干点配得上他工资的活。  
哈尔明白他不能指望过度消耗自己与青梅竹马之间的感情，因为它一旦透支殆尽，那卡萝就会毫不犹豫地递给他一个印着“费里斯航空”的纸箱子，里面装着他的所有物品。在公司利益面前，你永远别想卡萝感情用事。  
或许有人会因此觉得卡萝是一个恶毒无情的婊子。  
但哈尔觉得这很公平。  
他们都在干自己觉得正确的事，为了比爱情更重要的存在。  
他要维持世界与宇宙的秩序与和平，所以他要阻止与逮捕星蓝石。  
卡萝要维持一个公司的盈利与发展，所以她得解雇荷包里不值得揣她薪水的员工。  
“你和布鲁斯·韦恩。”卡萝用她向来喜欢签合同的黑色钢笔轻轻敲着桌子。“我在你接受治疗的医院门前撞见了布鲁斯·韦恩，他看起来心烦意乱。这家医院离哥谭隔着几个州，而没任何消息表明布鲁斯·韦恩那天在这附近活动———顺便一提，他手指上的绿色戒指有点眼熟。”  
“是吗？那还真是凑巧。”直觉告诉哈尔最好不要让卡萝知道蝙蝠侠———或布鲁斯的身份，这对他来说不会有什么好处。保不准要是让她知道了他和布鲁斯的关系————即使只是同事关系（当然了），卡萝也会怂恿他去卖屁股。哈尔耸耸肩，装出一脸无辜。他对此可谓炉火纯青———当你从小拥有两个哥哥时，这是你与生俱来的生存本能。“但我看不出这其中有什么联系。”  
卡萝停下了敲击桌面的笔，她轻轻歪着头，眯起眼睛打量着哈尔。  
一般的员工在卡萝这样的注视下都会紧张得出一身冷汗，提心吊胆的忧虑自己的职业生涯是否将止步于此。  
哈尔搞不懂为什么会有那么多愚蠢的男人会单纯因为卡萝的性别而小视她，觉得她只是个女人，一个美丽的花瓶，什么都不懂的单纯的芭比娃娃————直到他们为此付出了相当惨痛的代价。一个能把一家大型航空公司经营的井井有条的女人怎么可能只是个花瓶呢？  
大家都认为是星蓝石让卡萝变得更加迷人但又危险。  
但哈尔不这样认为。  
他认为星蓝石没有改变卡萝。卡萝的本性便是如此。  
他正视着卡萝的眼睛。  
哈尔看得出她并没有得到确切的证据。她只是凭靠她的直觉猜测的———飞行员的直觉。  
和哈尔一样，卡萝是个优秀的飞行员。  
“还有什么事吗？”哈尔同样无辜的歪着头，露出他的招牌微笑。无论男女都不会讨厌他这种笑容，而卡萝从来都不吃他这一套，他也很清楚这一点，他只是在向卡萝传达“我可以走了吗”讯息。  
“没有事的话我就先走了，汤姆还在等我。”他说  
卡萝又意味深长的看了他一眼，将他提交的飞行报告摞在了一叠文件报告上。

——————  
卡萝的形象我参考自Priest的绿灯侠官方小说，那是对我来说感觉最符合也是最丰满的卡萝人设性格的存在


	5. Chapter 5

（5）

达克塞德战争落幕一周后，在奥利的怂恿下，联盟成员穿着常服，在星城的一家奎因公司名下的小酒吧庆祝，为了战斗的胜利，战后重建工作的完工（感谢巴里的存在）与，当然了，哈尔的康复。  
然而对奥利来说，此次的主要目的是在于解决哈尔和布鲁斯之间的关系。虽然巴里对“解决”二字持怀疑态度。  
奥利受够了哈尔在闲聊中对布鲁斯对自己过多关照的抱怨，也受够了在他们闲聊时后背被注视的感觉———那只该死的大蝙蝠要不就是站在黑暗的角落（难怪当时设计瞭望塔时，蝙蝠侠总是拒绝在每一处细节都装上灯。顺便一提，哈尔对此很不爽，他喜欢到处都是亮堂堂的），要不就是坐在监控室里，隔着监控屏幕审视着他们。  
这即使是对哈尔来说也过于creepy了。  
难怪哈尔戏称布鲁斯为spooky。  
但该死的，即使是隔着监控摄像头奥利都可以感受到那股目光的炽热，而处于目标中心的哈尔———奥利不明白到底是他本身的制服就是过于炽热还是怎么回事———看起来对此没有丝毫察觉。  
奥利了解哈尔，确定他没有恐同倾向（一个能和各种奇形怪状外星人调情上床的人如果恐同，那他妈就是全宇宙最大的笑话），而布鲁斯也性感得出水，哈尔绝对不会拒绝和他搞在一起。  
前提是得让哈尔想和他搞在一起。

酒吧的音响里放着那首有点不太合场合的《I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You*》，布鲁斯抿了一口酒杯里价格与味道同样显得有些低廉的红酒，站在角落里默默观察着。  
哪面玻璃透出去是狙击手最好的驻点，哪一扇门适合将烟雾弹抛入酒吧，逃生通道的指示灯幽幽亮着绿光，但清洁工具的存在挡掉了一半的逃生通道。克拉克在和亚瑟介绍他手里黑方与波本的成分差异，黛安娜和黛娜手里捧着一杯颜色恐怖的液体，看起来在试图研发新的鸡尾酒配方，奥利站在一个几乎任何神枪手都无法准确瞄准的位置（因为最好的位置被布鲁斯站了）挑着下一首应该播放的音乐，巴里被哈尔的一个笑话逗得哈哈直笑。  
他喜欢观察，纵观全局，为一切可能发生的最好准备。  
他看见哈尔和巴里并排靠在酒水柜台旁，每人面前都放着一杯大麦啤酒。灯光下的哈尔看起来笑的很开心，他的脸色红润，不再是惨白得像个幽灵*。巴里穿着他最喜欢的无袖黑夹克和休闲西装裤，哈尔依旧穿着那一天战场上的飞行夹克和一条洗的有些发白的旧牛仔裤，看起来就好像他的衣柜里两年之内都没有再放进过一件新衣服了。  
他又抿了一口红酒。  
有点涩口。  
或许哈尔和巴里应该换个位置，布鲁斯想。他们站的地方太亮了，太空旷了，有三面玻璃可以从外面轻而易举地看到他们，有五面玻璃能让一个眼神没问题的职业杀手在几十米开外将瞄准镜对准他们的脑子。  
太不谨慎了。  
“嘿，布鲁斯。”  
他听见奥利在喊他。  
奥利看上去好像有点微醺了，他亲切的搂着哈尔，哈尔将他手里的酒瓶抽走放在一旁的桌子上。  
他看着奥利架着哈尔朝自己走来。  
哦不。  
“听着，布鲁斯，我得和你道歉！”奥利笑嘻嘻的，眼中既看不出一丝醉意也找不出一丝愧意，反而闪烁着不怀好意的光。“之前在医院时是我太苛责，是我不对，我不该对你大喊大叫的。”布鲁斯眯起眼睛，但没有后退———奥利靠得更近了，把哈尔和自己硬塞进布鲁斯选择的这个“第一安全”的位置。奥利的嘴看起来咧得更开了。  
“所以请务必给我个弥补的机会———今天晚上你的酒我全包了，好吗？哦，嘿，黛娜在叫我，我先失陪一下。”奥利显然不准备给他任何插话的机会，在说了一大堆后，立马抽身就走，敏捷的像一只箭一样将这个“最安全的地方”留给了哈尔和布鲁斯，跑到不远处搂着黛娜嘿嘿的傻笑。  
布鲁斯有些僵硬的扭头望向哈尔，希望自己没有把想要掐死奥利的想法写在脸上。  
哈尔———看起来有些尴尬，他抬手摸了摸自己的后颈，但没有选择拉开他俩之间的距离。  
一时间他俩都没有说话。安静在两人之前弥漫。只有那首该死的歌在充当背景音乐。  
“嘿，布鲁斯。”  
哈尔最先开口了，他望向哈尔的眼睛，哈尔暖棕色的眼睛里带着笑意。“想要一起喝一杯吗？”  
他没有拒绝。

“我始终搞不懂这种玩意有什么好喝的。”哈尔在他身边抱怨到，转动着手里的酒杯，看起来正强忍着把杯中液体倒掉的冲动，“但我妈总说一个成熟的大人应该学会喝红酒。”他放下红酒杯，拿起手边的啤酒灌了一口。  
“这款红酒是目前国际WSET予以综合评价最高的一款。”布鲁斯挑了挑眉，他专门选了一款。他抿了一口酒，思考着以哈尔这种喝啤酒的方式要多久上一次厕所。  
“相信我，我喝过更好的。”哈尔哼着歌，打量着眼前那杯“综合评价最高”的红酒。“在1372扇区，尝起来像气体状的奶油冰激凌。”  
“我倒有兴趣试试。”  
“那你得自己到它面前去，只要73秒内你不喝掉它，它就会爆炸。”哈尔笑着看着布鲁斯，整个人看起来荣光焕发。  
“嘿。”哈尔轻轻地说道：“你有什么话想对我说吗？”  
布鲁斯感觉自己的胃被一只无形的手攥住了。  
“你指的是什么？”  
哈尔认真的看着他，棕色的眼睛里印着酒吧挂顶的漂亮吊灯。  
他的嘴巴有点干了。  
“我不是瞎子，布鲁斯。”哈尔移开目光（感谢上帝），专心的去折腾他那杯红酒。“自从我被那根钢筋通了个透心凉后，你的目光就几乎没有从我的身上挪开过———奥利看起来已经受够了，要是我现在什么都不说就从你身边走开的话，他就要准备用绳子把我打包送到蝙蝠洞了。”  
“有这么明显了？”布鲁斯问。  
“你是那个喜欢掌握一切最新情报的人，你说呢？”  
“唔，”布鲁斯轻轻耸耸肩：“我下次会注意点。”哈尔咯咯的笑起来。  
“所以，你这段时间有空吗？”哈尔的眼睛亮晶晶的。  
“如果我没有理解错意思的话，你想要约我出去？”布鲁斯挑眉。  
“我不想浪费时间等你来约我———所以我觉得我应该做那个迈出第一步的人。”哈尔用他带着戒指的那只手摩挲着他的下巴，勾起嘴角。“或许我妈在另一个问题上是正确的————给另一个人手上套一枚戒指的确会改变很多事。”  
“如果你想，我可以约你出去。”布鲁斯用手指轻弹着酒杯边缘。  
“你瞧，这就是你的问题所在，布鲁斯，看来你从来没有邀请过女孩参加学校舞会。”哈尔笑了。“你得明白，如果你不主动出击，好女孩就会被别人抢先的。”  
“就目前来看她并没有被其他人约走。”布鲁斯指出。  
哈尔哈哈大笑起来，凑上前吻了一下他的面颊。“那是因为她一直在给你机会，spooky，直到她不想再等下去。”他直起身道：“这周六中午十一点，有空吗？”  
“你没有给我具体地点。”哈尔的嘴唇柔软而干燥，布鲁斯回以微笑。  
“没有必要，布鲁斯。以我对你的了解，只要我还在地球上，你就有办法找到我。”哈尔给了他一个wink。  
（“你他妈的这算擅闯民宅，布鲁斯！”  
“只要你想，你随时可以报警，哈尔。但现在有半个城市的人的生命受到威胁。”  
“你他妈是怎么知道我的住址的———哦等等，我知道，因为你是他妈的蝙蝠侠，是吧？”  
“既然你认识到这一点，那就赶紧从床上起来。”  
“毫无尊重他人隐私意识的混球。”哈尔愤愤不平的嘟囔着，顶着一头乱发从床上爬起来，套上一条裤子。）  
“周六中午十一点。”布鲁斯眨了眨眼，点点头。“了解。”  
“到时见，亲爱的。”哈尔笑眯眯的举起那杯高级红酒，一饮而尽，将空杯放回桌面上，端着自己那杯啤酒带着胜利的笑容离开了。  
布鲁斯注意到此时整个酒吧里几乎所有人的目光都集中在他和哈尔身上。而哈尔看起来对此毫不在意。  
布鲁斯的目光追随着哈尔凯旋而归的身影，看着他挤到奥利身边，给了奥利的肩膀一击轻拳。奥利的嘴从他将哈尔推到布鲁斯身旁后就一直没有合上，咧得大大的，带着具有强烈成就感的笑。  
“你看起来像是把自己的好哥们成功嫁出去了似的。”黛娜笑意盈盈的捏了捏奥利的鼻尖。  
奥利和哈尔哈哈大笑。  
克拉克推了推眼镜架，看起来终于搞清楚了情况——作为一个记者来说他在感情方面的敏感度可不够格。  
黛安娜面带微笑的举杯向布鲁斯致意。  
布鲁斯又抿了一口红酒。  
这次尝起来好多了。

———— ———— ————

*好听，快去听  
*哈尔当过幽灵

哈尔早就看出来布鲁斯对他有意思，他只是很好奇布鲁斯会怎么开口————但看来哈尔的耐心没有布鲁斯那么多（当然了，这有一部分原因要归咎于奥利那充满怨念的“我很不满你，哈尔·乔丹”的眼神）


	6. Chapter 6

（6）

如果说生活教会了布鲁斯什么，那必然是人这一生总是要学会接受各种不符合自己心意的事情的发生，毕竟事与愿违总是生活的主题之一。  
这就是为什么他会在周六上午十点时接到了哈尔的电话。  
“嘿，spooky。”哈尔的声音听起来有些窘迫：“我可能要告诉你计划有变。”  
“军团任务？”他放下挑好的领带。  
“不，不是。”他听见哈尔那一段传来小孩子说话的声音。“是这样的，”哈尔显然在电话那端正致力于将他的头发折腾得更加凌乱。“简，我已故哥哥的妻子刚刚告诉我她要外出，将小海伦———我侄女托给我照顾一下。抱歉布鲁斯，我觉得我们的约会可能要改期了。”  
“我不认为带一个小孩子会影响我们的约会。”他说。  
“拜托，布鲁斯，我带着小海伦呢。你不会想要来一场‘单亲爸爸带孩子相亲’的  
恋爱喜剧吧？”  
“这实际上听起来不错，你知道我是好几个孩子的爸爸，对吧？”他轻快的说。哈尔在电话那头笑出了声。  
“好吧，虽然你让这听起来像一场家庭聚会，但我要事先声明，这场约会的尺度只能停留在pg-13以下。”  
“我们只是在约会，哈尔，不是什么少儿不宜的活动。”  
“那你得保证我们的约会到后面不会往这方面发展。”  
“当然。我们可以考虑把那个项目推迟到下一场约会。”  
“这听起来不错。”哈尔在电话另一头哈哈笑道：“我能说我现在已经在提前期待下一场约会了吗？”  
布鲁斯放下电话，对着落地镜照了照自己那套黑漆漆的西装，决定换一套衣服。

————与此同时，韦恩庄园的大厅里：  
“我不敢相信，布鲁斯要和哈尔约会？我一只以为只有黑头发的才是他的菜。”  
“我不敢相信你竟然还没有发现老头子对灯侠感兴趣，这迹象早就持续了有一段时间了，你忘了他在见到哈尔的第一天就主动把头罩给摘了吗？不过要我说的话———这不怪他，哈尔的确有第一眼就吸引住你的超能力。”  
“这也不能怪我，布鲁斯总是藏得太好了。”  
“我得说前几天灯侠受伤的期间他简直可以称得上是魂不守舍，而且达米安对此十分不满。”  
“说起来，达米安在哪？”  
“谁知道呢，可能在哪个角落找自己的猫呢。”

周六上午十点五十六分，布鲁斯出现在海滨城那个新建不久的沿海游乐园门口。  
今天的天气很好，海漂亮极了，他穿着深色调的灰衬衫和蓝色牛仔裤，不过没关系，这里加州，穿什么的人都有。  
他来到那家他确定哈尔会出现的、装修的花花绿绿的汉堡店———过去一年里这家汉堡店连同游乐园门票一起多次出现在吉姆一家和简·乔丹的银行卡消费记录里。  
汉堡和薯条，他想，也不错。  
但事与愿违总归是生活的主题。  
周六上午十点五十八分，他目光扫过搭在沿海长廊靠海一侧的折叠桌椅和太阳伞。  
将自己和孩子暴露在毫无遮挡物的室外，布鲁斯想。  
太不谨慎了。  
他看到了海伦———他从来没有见过她，但她看起来有着乔丹家族特有的笑容———她在和藏在太阳伞阴影下的那个男孩聊天———而那个男孩的背影看起来眼熟的过了头———  
“———布鲁斯。”  
他回过头，看见哈尔———依旧穿着那件以今天的天气看起来有些太过暖和的旧夹克———但没有关系，这里是加州，有人穿比基尼就能有人穿羽绒服配短裤*———捧着一大盘四人份的以汉堡薯条和可乐组成的热量炸弹。他的头发有点乱，看起来完全进入了奶爸的角色状态。“我没有想到你也带了达米安过来，干得好，这里很适合他们，海伦看起来也很喜欢他。”他腾不出手，于是朝海伦和背对着他们坐的黑发男孩歪歪头。  
那个黑发男孩扭过头来，看着哈尔和布鲁斯，带着一脸熟悉的鄙夷。  
达米安。  
当然是他，这就是为什么他出门时没有看见达米安。  
为何布鲁斯要为此感到惊讶呢。  
布鲁斯感觉他要开始磨自己的臼齿了。  
哈尔端着手里的四份三合一的巨型热量炸弹，很自然的坐在海伦旁边。身后跟着有些僵硬的布鲁斯。  
“嘿，海伦，这是布鲁斯，我跟你提过的———我的约会对象。布鲁斯，这是海伦。”哈尔愉快的向自己的侄女介绍到。  
“你好呀，布鲁斯先生！”小海伦的眼睛虽然不是棕色的，但依旧亮晶晶的。她对着布鲁斯好奇又大方的笑起来。“你看起来真漂亮。”她说。她看起来还在换牙。  
布鲁斯朝她友好的笑了笑。  
“哈尔叔叔！”海伦的手撑着仿竹编折叠椅的椅面，小脚一晃一晃的，“达米安告诉我喜马拉雅山脉里藏着一个古庙，那里的人都会飞檐走壁，屋檐上的风铃成日的响个不停。”  
“太棒了。”哈尔笑眯眯的把海伦的汉堡套餐组合挑出来放在她面前。“或许哪天我可以带你去看看。”  
“你找不到它的，白痴。它有独特的能量场隐藏自己。”达米安（忽略掉布鲁斯皱着眉头的“注意用语”）眯起眼睛瞪着哈尔，这不妨碍哈尔把属于达米安的那一份套餐也挑出来。  
“嘿，你不能这么称呼哈尔叔叔！”海伦看起来气鼓鼓的，像一个圆乎乎的、带刺的小河豚。“或许你去过神庙冒险，但哈尔叔叔能带着我穿梭宇宙！”  
达米安挑了挑眉毛———和他爸爸一模一样，“真的吗？你要用防护罩吗？”  
哈尔（不去理会两个孩子之间的争论）看着盘子里剩下的两份套餐，对布鲁斯说：“我不知道你更喜欢哪种———实际上我都不确定你会不会用手隔着包装纸吃汉堡*，所以我选了两种经典口味的，培根和牛肉，你要哪个？顺便一提，我给你拿了个叉子。”  
“它们实际上也没有太多不同。”布鲁斯选了培根。哈尔递给他一大杯冰可乐。  
“那是因为你总是把它们做成同样的味道，那就是糊味。父亲。”达米安警惕的看着自己手里的芝士汉堡（“小孩子要多吃肉才能长身体。”哈尔无视掉达米安那看起来和他父亲看起来一模一样的目光，他不吃布鲁斯那一套，自然也不吃他儿子的那一套。），看起来在思考哈尔或者餐厅厨房里围着围裙的工作人员会不会已经在里面下了毒。对面坐着的海伦已经消灭掉了一大半的汉堡，正在试图一口气喝光自己的那份冰可乐。  
“我的确听说过你会做菜，spooky。”哈尔笑着朝布鲁斯倾身：“但我没想到你连做菜也要秉承自己一贯的风格*。”  
布鲁斯有些尴尬：“提图斯总是很喜欢我做的饭。”  
“提图斯是谁？”海伦用粗薯条蘸了一点番茄酱。  
“我养的狗。”达米安平静的喝了一口可乐，皱了皱眉头。  
哈尔刚刚喝了一口可乐，听到这个差点一口喷在布鲁斯脸上，他看起来如果下一秒不是笑趴在自己的那份薯条上，就是要被那口可乐活活呛死。  
“酷！”海伦看起来很感兴趣：“我一直想要一条狗，或者是一只小猫！但我妈妈不允许我养，说它们会把家里搞得一团糟。”  
“它是一只漂亮的猎犬，脚下生风，而且我家也有一只猫，叫阿尔弗雷德。”聊到自己的宠物，达米安显得很自豪。“而我们的管家阿尔弗雷德能把一切都收拾得井井有条。”  
“等等，你家的猫咪叫阿尔弗雷德，而你们的管家也叫阿尔弗雷德？”海伦看起来很困惑：“这听起来有点怪怪的。”  
布鲁斯撇撇嘴，喝了一口冰可乐：“我告诉过他不要起这个名字了。”  
“要我说这的确是个不错的名字，要番茄酱吗？”哈尔忍着笑意开始认真对付他的那份大薯条。  
布鲁斯很好奇哈尔是怎么在缺少私人定制食谱的情况下保持身材的。

“所以———”他们已经将一桌子的垃圾快餐都消灭干净了，海风闻起来有点咸咸的，吹在身上很舒服。“你们俩想去游乐园玩玩吗？”哈尔将手里的纸巾揉成一团丢回托盘里，他看着海伦和达米安眨眨眼。  
“我才不———”  
“达米安可以带着海伦去。”  
布鲁斯在自己儿子抗议前冷静的打断了他：“我相信你可以带好海伦，对吧，达米安？”  
他是来和哈尔约会的，不是来带孩子。达米安的出现显然破坏了他的计划。不过既然达米安未经自己许可就擅自掺了一脚进来，那自己显然也不能就这么轻易放过他。  
达米安用他最充满不满情绪的眼神瞪着他。他也毫不客气的摆出了他最具有威严感的表情回瞪着他。  
哈尔笑着看着他们两个，看表情他应该很希望能再来一桶爆米花。  
他之前说过的，唯独只有哈尔不吃他这套。  
或许阿尔弗雷德也得算上，但布鲁斯永远也不会用这种表情面对阿尔弗雷德。  
于是很快的，达米安泄气了，一脸妥协的看着哈尔塞给海伦二十美金，“记得请达米安吃个冰激凌，好吗？”他叮嘱道。海伦和他击了掌。  
“我银行卡里的钱能买下这整个该死的游乐园，我才不吃那种流水线上下来的速成冰激凌。”达米安听起来连声音都是死的。  
“但我们不需要你买下整个游乐园，所以就只要付钱买两个冰激凌就好了。对吧，布鲁斯。”哈尔侧脸看着布鲁斯，海风吹的他的头发乱遭遭的，脸上带着笑意。  
“没错。”他笑着说。

海滨城的海很漂亮，干干净净的，沙滩和天和人也是。  
服务生已经收走了桌子上的东西（那个年轻的金发服务生有些疑虑的多看了布鲁斯几眼），现在只剩下他和哈尔面对面而坐了。  
终于。  
“抱歉我儿子对你说话的语气不太好听。”布鲁斯摸了摸自己的耳朵。“他在这方面的习惯不太好。”  
“别忘心里去，大蝙蝠，这个年纪的小孩子总是不知道自己在说些什么———实际上———我很抱歉第一次约会只有汉堡给你吃，”哈尔看起来有些窘迫的挠挠头：“如果有选择的话，我会带你去吃菲利普牛扒。”  
“再来一份扇贝和烩饭。”布鲁斯补充道：“只要他们能做得好的话。”  
“我赌五十美元，你绝对有在看地狱厨房。”  
“迪克想要激励我把饭菜做得好吃点。”  
“说实在的，我能在OA军团的饭堂里生存下来，这能有多糟？”  
“引用杰森的话：戈登·拉姆齐*下一秒就会把它呕进垃圾桶。”布鲁斯一本正经。  
“哦操，这听起来真是太糟糕了。”哈尔哈哈笑起来：“那我打定这餐汉堡在戈登眼里绝对能打两分。”  
布鲁斯注视着哈尔，他的眼睛很亮，头发被风吹的乱飞，脸被加州灿烂的阳光晒的有点发红，布鲁斯可以看见他两颊上浅浅的小雀斑。  
他们身边的座位都没有人，达米安此时可能正臭着脸陪着海伦在坐那个过于刺激的过山车，而海伦在人们惊恐的尖叫中兴奋的欢呼，  
布鲁斯于是越过餐桌。凑上前吻了哈尔的唇。  
哈尔也回应了他。  
这个吻很温柔，干燥，没有一点黏黏糊糊的存在。哈尔的唇尝起来还带着薯条的盐粒，咸咸的。  
布鲁斯微微偏头，轻轻啃着哈尔的唇，手搂上了哈尔的腰，准备进一步———  
“打扰一下，你们的冰激凌。”  
他们猛的分开了。  
达米安带着一本正经的表情站在他们面前，手里拿着一个巧克力味道冰激凌。他看起来很满意自己打断了布鲁斯和哈尔的吻。海伦站在他身后，开心的看着他们两个，头发被海风吹得乱七八糟，手里同样拿着一个香草味的冰淇淋。  
哈尔看起来依旧很高兴，接过了达米安手里的冰激凌。“哦，谢了小子，我喜欢巧克力味。”  
布鲁斯知道自己则看起来很不悦。  
而达米安带着胜利的坏笑，他喜欢看他吃瘪的样子。  
布鲁斯发誓等自己回去后要把阿尔弗雷德所有的玩具都藏起来*。

————————————

*在美国千万不要通过路上行人的穿着来判断气温，会出人命的（被冻死）  
*布鲁斯从刀叉切过汉堡吃（吃过美国·超多料·汉堡的我表示这种操作真的牛逼  
*布鲁斯的风格：黑（糊了  
*不是戈登警长，是地狱厨房里的三星大厨戈登  
*这招很恶毒，因为养过田园猫的朋友都知道———一旦没有了玩具来让它们发泄精力时，你的手和脚就将会成为它们的下一个受害者_(:з」∠)_


	7. Chapter 7

（7）

“让我来捋一捋，你约大蝙蝠出去约会，结果你们带着海伦和达米安一起去游乐园旁边的快餐店吃了汉堡-薯条-可乐大套餐，达米安还用冰激凌打断了你和布鲁斯的吻？”奥利的眼睛都快眯成一条缝了，他打量哈尔的样子像是在确认上次的能量冲击是否还损伤了哈尔的脑子。  
“那个冰激凌很好吃，奥利。”哈尔笑了：“再说了，在经历过那么多糟糕的约会后，这次至少是个不错的开端。”  
“没有世界末日，没有反派闹事，没有军团任务，”奥利附和道：“也没有喝醉后吐的一地都是的糟糕场面。”  
“没错，相比起这些，汉堡和冰激凌的味道都真的不错。”  
“那你最好下一次约会不要搞砸了。”奥利挥舞着拳头，假模假样的恶狠狠威胁道：“我得给你搞一件西装，哈尔，你不能和布鲁斯约会的时候还穿着你爸爸的飞行夹克，哪怕系了个领结戴上你的上尉军衔，高级餐厅也不会让你进门的。”  
“赞美你，奥利。”  
“我只有一个要求。”奥利看起来很严肃。“你们不能在我给你的西装上做爱。”  
“你可闭嘴吧。”哈尔开玩笑的把奥利推开。

“让我来捋一捋，哈尔带着他侄女约你去吃薯条，你到的时候发现达米安也在那里，于是你们吃了四人份的套餐，达米安还用冰激凌打断了你和哈尔的吻？”克拉克又推了推他的眼镜框，面部丰富的表情证实了氪星人终究和人类情感DNA的相似性。“你们在演什么家庭情景喜剧吗？”  
布鲁斯有些头疼的揉了揉太阳穴：“这就是为什么我来找你的原因，我要确保下一次约会不会再发展成这样。”  
克拉克有些同情的看着布鲁斯，显然小乔从来没有给他带来这么多的麻烦。“你应该去和阿尔弗雷德谈谈，而不是找我———我也搞不定达米安。”  
“不是达米安的事，是约会。我要确保哈尔能喜欢我们的下次约会。”布鲁斯更用力的揉着太阳穴，“我已经和阿尔弗雷德打过招呼了，他会确保达米安在下次我与哈尔约会的期间不会以各种形式离开韦恩庄园，哪怕是死人*形态也不行。”  
“如果你想讨哈尔欢心，那你应该给他开开你的蝙蝠机。”克拉克笑了。“我不用超级视力都可以看出来哈尔算半个机性恋，就像老版星际迷航里的Captain Kirk*一样。他之前还对着你的蝙蝠机吹口哨———在你不在里面的时候。”  
“布鲁斯·韦恩和哈尔·乔丹驾驶着蝙蝠机约会。”布鲁斯面无表情：“我会不遗余力的确保这样的场面永远不会发生。”  
“带哈尔去米其林三星餐厅吃饭同样好不到哪去，B。”克拉克的手指轻轻敲着桌面，“我见过凯旋归来、被邀请进高级餐厅的军人，他们或许是一个出色的军人，能在半分钟内装卸沙漠之鹰，也能操纵着有精密仪表台的飞机像小鸟一样在空中打滚———即使坠落也不需要我的存在就能保住性命和机身，但不代表他们知道桌子上的餐巾布该往哪铺。这就是问题所在，哈尔和你过着不一样的生活。黑乎乎的装潢，束手束脚的礼仪，桌子旁边还总站着一个侍卫，我甚至不需要和你赌钱都能明白哈尔不喜欢。你和哈尔或许很相似，但你们的生活方式还是隔了一个阶级的代沟。”  
“你形容的哈尔像是一个刚从堪萨斯州斯莫威尔农场出来的大男孩。”  
克拉克有些不好意思的摸了摸自己的脑袋。  
“无论如何，反正我对于自己第一次在米其林餐厅用餐的经历记忆犹新———我至今都记得那个服务员看我的眼神。”  
布鲁斯摩挲着自己下巴上新长出来的的胡渣，陷入了沉思。

——————————————————————-  
*企业号舰长，将他的舰船称呼为“银女士”  
*DEADMAN，一个幽灵形态的超级英雄


	8. Chapter 8

（8）

“操。”哈尔呻吟道：“操。”  
现在离注定约会时间已经过去了两个小时，而他们两个现在正在哈尔海滨城的公寓中。  
不。他们不是在发生什么关系。  
实际上，他们刚刚经历了一场名叫“超级英雄VS超级恶棍”的全明星大乱斗，在两个半小时前，太阳还悬在半空中时，离他们约定好的时间还差三十三分钟时，当布鲁斯刚刚把准备好的饭盒放进保温箱时，地球上的每一个正义联盟在编或挂名的成员都收到了来自火星猎人的一条心灵感应：地球各处（实际指的是美国当地，总所周知，地球的超级英雄都来自美国，感谢上帝，地球外的超级恶棍看起来并没有想要来蹚这趟浑水的意思）的超级恶棍联合暴动，在各个城市里搅起风雨。  
布鲁斯不得不换下阿尔弗雷德刚刚熨好的西服，穿着蝙蝠战衣赶赴前线指派联盟各成员奔波战场，平息这场战斗。  
“嘿，spooky。”  
布鲁斯回过头，哈尔带着他专属的灯光效果从天而降，加入战场。“有句话说得好：人算不如天算，不是吗？”哈尔看起来也有些无奈。  
布鲁斯耸耸肩，表示对此没有异议。  
正所谓有需求才有供给，超级恶棍总喜欢出现在有超级英雄的地方，可海滨城就比较例外了，也不是因为“无畏之城”的居民们比民风淳朴的哥谭市民战斗力更加彪悍，只是因为海滨城的主题英雄三天两头到外太空出差，超级恶棍们也就自然而然的跟着主题英雄一起往宇宙里跑，于是乎只要不是宇宙重启级别的灾难与来自外星生命的进攻，平常的反派闹事都很有领地意识，一般不往这里跑，所以在这一次的反派联合发动袭击的事件里，海滨城人民只能都隔着电脑屏幕与海岸线看看热闹，偶尔吐槽一下没有了常驻超级反派，自己城市的专属英雄如今都只能跑别人城市去发展业务了。  
这也就是为什么在这场长达两个小时的反派袭击事件终于被平息后，海滨城是为数不多拥有自己的超级英雄却能在这场灾难中毫发无伤的城市。  
这一仗打得可谓热闹。布鲁斯看着哥谭城市街道建筑上盘踞着的像静脉曲张般的藤蔓，心想艾薇为什么不肯去给肯萨斯州的耕地松松土，或者干脆把哥谭改城还田算了，大概除了俄罗斯的黑土地之外，没有哪里的土壤能比哥谭地下的更蓬松肥沃了———每周都要松一次。  
“哇哦。”哈尔降落在他身旁，和他一起欣赏着这哥谭版吴哥窟的奇观。他看起来和布鲁斯一样，灰头土脸，累的半死。“你们哥谭政府的城市管理和后勤部门的工资一定很客观。”哈尔对着艾薇的战果点点头。  
“有什么事吗？”布鲁斯问。只要他还没有摘掉蝙蝠头罩，他的嗓子就依旧听起来像是含着一口痰（哈尔说的）。  
“我的戒指经过刚刚那一役，只剩下5.184%的电量了———如果不介意的话，我想找你搭个便车———”哈尔咳了一声，压低声线。显然他也注意到了不远处让吉米把摄像镜头对准他们两个进行全国直播的路易斯。“———顺便看看我们俩的约会还有没有机会继续进行下去。”  
布鲁斯没有回答。  
就在哈尔脸上的笑容快要消失前，他听见布鲁斯说道：  
“好。等我几分钟。”  
哈尔低头松了一口气，转头再想说些什么。  
身边空无一人。  
当然了。  
他可是他妈的蝙蝠侠。  
“妈的。”哈尔翻了个白眼，小声咒骂着：“浪费感情。”

这就是为什么现在他俩会双双穿着西装挤在哈尔那张不算太大的沙发上，享受着海滨城没有任何战损、烟尘与咒骂声的宁静夜晚，感受来自身每一块被过度使用的肌肉发出来的抗议。  
好极了。布鲁斯想到。这就是凡人要揽神仙活的下场。  
而一旁的哈尔看起来简直就要马上睡昏过去了。  
布鲁斯静静的躺在哈尔旁边，环视他的公寓，这看起来是他的房产而不是他当初私自闯入的那个简陋的临时居所。以哈尔的工资收入与呆在地球的时间来看，这套公寓的地段和装修对他来说是在有些奢侈了。布鲁斯猜想这一切都要归功于海滨城重建时那低廉的房价和人才引进政策。  
哈尔的公寓东西不多，布鲁斯本以为会有些凌乱———有着哈尔这种性格的人，居所一般都算不上干净，然而哈尔的公寓确是意外的整洁，看不出什么房主的性格，也没有显示过多的的特点———甚至连绿色主题的东西都没有几样。如果不是不常住人的原因的话，布鲁斯只能理解为哈尔在他军旅生涯中养成的习惯。  
“你的公寓里连你家人的照片都没有。”布鲁斯轻轻的嘟囔着。  
哈尔眼皮颤了一下，但没有睁开。  
“我或许不太谨慎，spooky，但我不会把自己家人的脸大大方方的贴在墙上给别人看，毕竟我一年里只有半年在家，钥匙就藏在门口的脚垫下，信箱里永远塞满印着我名字的账单，整个宇宙里听说过绿灯侠名号的种族都知道我的名字，而半个宇宙的外星罪犯都不会敲门进来。”  
“有道理。”布鲁斯直起身，才注意到哈尔身上穿着的那件崭新得体的西装，里面还很细心的配上了一条绿领带。  
设计这件西服的人一定配得上极为高昂的薪水。  
因为它让哈尔即使毫无形象可言的瘫在沙发上也依旧看起来性感得冒烟（虽然什么都不穿也有同样的效果）。  
“你（终于）穿了新衣服。”布鲁斯指出。  
“奥利给我的。”哈尔终于舍得坐直了一点。“我要是再穿着飞行夹克和你约会的话他就要替你揍我了———我得到它所付出的唯一代价就是向他再三保证我们不会躺在上面做爱。”  
布鲁斯挑挑眉：“那我尽量配合。”  
哈尔显然懒得动弹了，他伸脚踢了踢布鲁斯的小腿：“我们叫个中餐外卖怎么样，我知道这附近有一家不错的粤菜馆*，他们的虾皇饺*真的很好吃，还有龙虾面*。认真的，我真的要饿扁了。”  
“说到这个，”布鲁斯挣扎着起身，哈尔睁开眼，看到布鲁斯在他提上来、放在厨房餐桌上的黑色提包里翻找着，拿出了一个精致的保温盒，又俄罗斯套娃似的从里面取出了四个看上去就很高级的饭盒。  
“我想这个应该可以解释为什么我让你等我几分钟。”  
“哇。”哈尔坐起身。“哇哦———”  
布鲁斯小心的将四个饭盒捧到沙发旁的茶几上一字排开，然后逐个打开———  
哈尔感觉自己眼都直了。  
它们分别是两份经过迷迭香、胡椒碎与百香草调味，封边完美的鲜嫩多汁的五分熟菲利普牛排*，旁边衬着烤的恰到好处的莴苣、洋葱和土豆，涂过了橄榄油被烤制香脆的格纹面包上带着淡淡的锅纹；一份加了淡奶油的纯手工烘培苹果派和一份带着蒜香味奶油的法式焗蜗牛。  
————甚至还有两瓶看上去和这顿饭完全不处于同一档次的啤酒*。  
“哦，亲爱的，这是你做的吗？”哈尔从沙发上滑落到他家柔软的地毯上，看着布鲁斯将准备好的刀叉摆在自己面前，深情的对布鲁斯说道：“就冲这顿饭———请务必嫁给我。”  
“这是阿尔弗雷德做的。”布鲁斯听起来有些泄气（他当然想过自己下厨，直到这个念头被克拉克和迪克他们强行打消了。“如果你要亲自给哈尔下厨的话，那我就不得不怀疑你接近哈尔的意图实际上是为了策划一场以食物中毒告终的完美谋杀！”迪克看着布鲁斯的眼神像极了在看潜在的嫌疑犯）。  
“那就请务必把我介绍给你的管家———他单身吗？你看我还有机会吗？”哈尔开玩笑的说到，跃跃欲试的拿起刀叉。  
“如果你要找他的话，那你就要面临与他共同承担一栋大房子的清洁问题、一堆乱七八糟宠物的饲养方法、一个令人头疼的老爷和一群同样不让人省心的少爷们日常起居的风险。”布鲁斯也顺势坐到哈尔旁边———他现在明白了哈尔家的地毯上为什么还摆着几个宜家的坐垫了。它们不高级，面料的形针走线也没有出自西藏某个技法即将失传的手工匠人，但它们坐起来的确很舒服。  
“让我猜猜，如果没有遇到今天的突发情况的话，这场约会本应该怎么进行呢？”哈尔像切黄油一样切下一块嫩牛排。  
布鲁斯喝了一口啤酒。“我本来打算带你去参观韦恩公司负责飞机设计研发的部门，带你看看我们公司的停机坪与飞机跑道，我们刚刚制造出了现有科技能造出的最新型飞机，我想让你做第一个驾驶她的人，然后我们坐在私人客机上，飞在哥谭云层上空，分享这顿晚餐，看看窗外的星星。”  
他最终还是采纳了克拉克的建议。虽然他依旧不能让哈尔驾驶蝙蝠机。  
“哇，布鲁斯，没想到你原来怎么浪漫。”哈尔笑了，轻轻踢了踢布鲁斯的小腿肚。  
“这是结合了多方意见的成果。”布鲁斯满意的勾起嘴角。

“我的老天。”  
布鲁斯对于电视屏幕上护国超人和风暴女“超级英雄式做爱”的场面*发出感慨。  
一旁的哈尔一脸严肃的表示同意：“这太他妈牛逼了。”他回头看着布鲁斯问道：“所以克拉克和黛安娜也是这幅场面吗？”  
布鲁斯面无表情：“我怎么可能会知道。”  
“因为你是蝙蝠侠？”  
布鲁斯耸耸肩。  
他当然不会告诉哈尔他知道那是什么场面。  
“我们现在酒足饭饱，电视上还放着标题为‘超级英雄性爱指南’的porn———按照一般俗套的肥皂爱情剧发展，我们接下来应该在我的沙发上做爱。”哈尔伸了个懒腰，慵懒的打了个哈欠，偏头望向布鲁斯。“所以你觉得我们是按照俗套爱情剧来还是打破点常规？”  
哈尔的姿态很放松，赤着脚，穿着那件漂亮的黑色西装倚在沙发上，淡绿色的内衬领口的扣子开了几 个，露出他长着雀斑的蜜色的胸膛。哈尔的眼中含着笑意。  
哈尔的确有第一眼就吸引住你的超能力。布鲁斯想。  
等布鲁斯回过神来时，他已经吻上了哈尔湿润的嘴唇，一只手抚摸着哈尔柔顺的棕发，另一只手摸进了哈尔的内衬，不安分的摩挲着哈尔结实的胸脯。  
哈尔的身体干燥而温暖。布鲁斯觉得自己这一辈子都不会忘记这种手感。  
哈尔的手搂住了他的脖子。  
他听见哈尔在他们断断续续的吻的间隙间发出含糊的轻笑：“奥利会为此杀了我的。”  
“不，他不会。”布鲁斯正在抚摸哈尔棕发的手滑到哈尔肩头，开始剥哈尔那昂贵的西装。  
他们一同加深了这个吻，布鲁斯感受到哈尔的眼睫毛一颤一颤的刷着他的脸颊，隔着衣服抚摸他的腹部。  
布鲁斯终于将哈尔身上那件西装蜕了下来，他抽手摁住了哈尔的后脑，将哈尔更近一步的推向自己， 哈尔的鼻子压到了他的脸。  
哈尔贴得更近了，像八抓鱼一样缠上来，一只手摸上了布鲁斯的腰带。  
他将伸进哈尔衬衣里的手探得更深，加大了抚摸哈尔胸膛的力度，同时揉捏着哈尔一侧的乳头，听着细碎的呻吟声从哈尔的嘴唇里溢出来。  
上帝啊。这感觉真好。  
布鲁斯忍不住倾身将哈尔压倒在地毯上。

——  
————  
——————

以成人级俗套爱情剧的发展来说，在他们互相爱抚过后，接下来就应该迎来最令观众兴奋的时刻。  
但他们成功的既按照了套路出牌，又打破了常规———布鲁斯很想与身边的男人享受一次淋漓尽致的性交，但在经历过一场大战后，他们都真的太累了，于是在暧昧的爱抚过后，他们最后在亲密的依偎下双双在地毯上睡去——————  
“———哈尔，你太他妈让我失望了！”奥利大叫到。  
“我知道你们都不是高中生了，没有必要搞得太过轰轰烈烈，我也不指望你们能干柴烈火，但结果你们现在甚至连烧煤都算不上，你们他妈的这叫小火慢炖，操！”  
看着身旁刚刚描述完自己第二次约会过程、笑的一脸无辜的哈尔，奥利一脸恨铁不成钢的呻吟着：“你们还不如在我送你的西装上做爱呢。”  
“我们实际上差点就这么做了。”  
“谁知道你们这两个放浪形骸的家伙凑在一起会表现得跟两个纯情处男一样啊…”奥利整个头都快杵桌子上了，看上去充满了绝望。“你们两个一共约会了两次，一次成了同性恋家庭家庭携子出游，一次成了结婚十年的老夫老妻饭后调情。”奥利无力的嘟囔道：“你们就不能干点正常人约会该干的事吗？我发誓你们下一次要是再不给我成了，我就找个充满性花粉的房间把你们两个都锁进去。”  
“往好处想，奥利。”哈尔关切的拍拍他的背。“你还是成功了，你给你的老伙计找了一个好男友。”  
奥利又发出了一声窒息般的呻吟。

在奥利晃晃悠悠的离开后，布鲁斯凑到了哈尔身边。  
“你把我们在地毯上睡着前做爱的漫长过程给奥利省略了。”  
“我知道。”哈尔愉悦的哼着歌：“这是为了报复，他觉得我是一个情感上迟钝的旧拖拉机，还不允许我在他的西装上做爱。”  
布鲁斯笑了：“你就不担心他真的履行诺言，把我们俩关进充满性花粉的房子里吗？”  
“哦，亲爱的，难道你不期待吗？”哈尔大笑起来。

END.

*在加州我当时住的地方有一家很正宗的可以喝早茶的粤菜馆，只可惜名字忘了  
*虾皇饺是一种粤菜点心，米磨成的浆，蒸出的面皮里面包着一个巨大的新鲜嫩虾仁  
*美国中餐特有菜式，而且我只在加州见到过  
*我不太懂西餐的做法，但我看了Gordon James Ramsay的美食教程( *｀ω′)  
*菲利普牛排和法式焗蜗牛都应该配红酒，但哈尔之前表示对红酒没有什么兴趣，所以布鲁斯准备了啤酒  
*黑袍纠察队剧情（THE BOYS

——————————————————

他们在地毯上做爱了，但可惜我真的不知道怎么写这段，所以就一笔带过了（我知道你们想打我，但你们打不到，略略略(￣∇￣)

本人的文笔有限，还是个错别字大户，也不太会写恋爱，所以真的很感谢大家看到这里，爱你们哦♥


End file.
